<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>α//Ω by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681597">α//Ω</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, France (Country), Germany, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, Major Original Character(s), Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Military, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Romance, Roughness, Sadism, Secrets, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"suspect the ones that have power over you always"</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>α//Ω</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>//this story is to be taken with a side of class-A amnestics//</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> An omen </p><p>" On the great planet Earth stood, in their shining grace, nature and peace.<br/>
And they spoke in their ethereal vocals, godlike benevolent entities, about the creation that they had brought to life onto this very world: the humans.<br/>
And the humans were bright and wonderful creatures, and the humans were full of love and hope.<br/>
And the humans painted skies and galaxies, they wrote poems in bold, inky letters, they too created things never created before.<br/>
And the humans stood on their throne of selfish superiority and watched as peace and nature were slowly corrupted by their dirty hands.<br/>
At the moment the dark rays of cruelty ripped their way through the already-written destiny of the human race, peace and nature knew the time had come.<br/>
And they looked at each other, like two wolves from the same pack ready to pounce on an unknowing deer for prey, and they signed a truce. </p><p>The seven wonders of the world become a disgrace : how many more prisons can you make until you run out of space?<br/>
White caped slaves rot their minds, just so savagery can have an offspring : seven seals, seven rings, seven brides for the Scarlet King. "</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> As such the bookshelf was never empty </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>